Monster Castle Defense
This is the article for the original Monster Castle, for the newer version see Monster Castle: Level Pack Monster Castle Defense (or Monster Castle) is a 2D tower defense game that was released on April 9th of 2011On Fliptic's Knogregate profile, by hovering over the icon for Monster Castle Defense it mentions that the game was published on April 9th of 2011 which is the earliest mention of Monster Castle Defense's creation. The players goal is to protect the demon queen from uncoming hoards of enemies by the aid of monsters and magic spells. Monster Castle Defense can be considered the prequel to Monster Castle: Level Pack as both share similar game play and game components. Controls *'Mouse' - Activate buttons *'Q' - Place a bony *'W' - Place a sprout *'E' - Place a slime *'R' - Place a demon *'A' - Place a hive *'S' - Place a corpe *'D' - Place a mudman *'F' - Place a dragon *'Z' - Use Blaze *'X' - Use Blizzard *'C' - Use Thunder *'V' - Use Tornado Relation to Monster Castle Defense Main article: Differences between Monster Castle versions There are several similarities between Monster Castle: Level Pack and Monster Castle Defense. The art of both games is very similar but with a few colour differences. The goal of each level is still the same, that is to say protect the demon queen from enemies, but there are different game mechanics. Unusually both games are titled Monster Castle but Monster Castle: Level Pack is on both Fliptic.com and Kongregregate.com while Monster Castle Defense is only on Kongregate. Also Monster Castle Defense has less levels then Monster Castle: Level Pack. Levels Monster Castle Defense has 16 levels with each four levels being part of a separate castle. There are four castles with the first level of each castle having a easy difficulty, the second having a normal difficulty, the third having hard, and the fourth being extreme. To complete a level the player must defeat all enemies. If the demon queen comes into contact with five enemies, the demon queen will consume the fifth and explode which instantly ends the level. In easy mode there are least amount of waves with generally weak enemies contained in those waves and the player starts out with 300 bones. In normal mode there are slightly more waves than easy mode, enemies within the waves are organized to be more difficult to defeat than easy mode, and the player starts out with 200 bones. In hard mode there are more waves then normal mode as well as the enemies arranged more strategically and the player starts out with 100 bones. Extreme mode is the most difficult mode of all having more waves then all other difficulties, the enemies contained within these waves are more dangerous and strategically placed, and the player starts out with 40 bones. At the start of the game only the first two levels of the first castle are unlocked. If the player completes a level of one difficulty and the next castle does not have that difficulty unlocked, the level of that difficulty for the next castle will be unlocked as well as a higher difficulty for the castle the player has beaten the level on. 'Castle 1' Easy Easy mode of Castle 1 has five waves. The first and second waves contain only soldiers while the third is a combination of soldiers and runners and both the fourth and fifth wave contain soldiers, defenders, and runners. Normal Normal mode of Castle 1 has ten waves. The first and second waves contain only soldiers while the third contains a mixture of soldiers and runners. The fourth and fifth wave contain only soldiers, runners, and defenders while the sixth contains soldiers, defenders, and priests. The seventh wave contains priests, mages, and soldiers while the eight contains defenders, soldiers, and hikers. The ninth wave contains defenders, runners, hikers, and soldiers while the tenth contains soldiers, defenders, runners, and three titans towards the end. Hard Hard mode of Castle 1 has 20 waves and contains bony statues on the first and third floors. The first and second waves contain soldiers while the third wave has runners and soldiers. The fourth and fifth waves contain defenders, soldiers, and runners while the sixth wave contains soldiers, defenders, and priests. The seventh wave contains soldiers, priests, and mages while the eight wave contains defenders, soldiers, and hikers. The ninth wave contains defenders, soldiers, hikers, three kamikaze, and runners while the tenth contains defenders, one kamikaze, soldiers, runners, and a few titans. The eleventh wave contains soldiers, defenders, and priests while the twelfth wave had mages, defenders, and titans. The thirteenth wave contains priests, hikers, and a few kamikazes at the end while the fourteenth wave contains defenders, priests, mages, and two kamikazes at the end. The fifteenth wave contains priests, mages, and hikers while the sixteenth wave wave contains defenders, priests, hikers, titans, two Hermes. The seventeenth wave contains only defenders and mages while the eighteenth wave contains defenders, three kamikazes, and titans. The nineteenth wave contains priests, hikers, and three kamikazes. The final wave, which is number twenty, contains Hermes, defenders, and four titans coming at the very end. Extreme 'Castle 2' Easy Easy mode of Castle 2 has five waves. Normal Hard Extreme 'Castle 3' Easy Easy mode of Castle 3 has ten waves. Normal Hard Extreme Extreme mode of Castle 3 has forty waves. 'Castle 4' Easy Easy mode of Castle 4 has ten waves. Normal Hard Extreme Enemies *'Soldiers' - The weakest enemy in Monster Castle Defense. Has low health and moves at a normal pace. *'Runners' - Around the same health as a soldier and runs at a faster pace then most enemies. *'Defenders' - Have higher defense then normal enemies and move at a normal pace. *'Priests' - After a certain time of taking damage, they will begin to heal themselves. *'Hikers' - Walk at a normal speed and have low health with the ability to go to the next floor directly above them. *'Mages' - Normal pace and health with the ability to freeze a enemy they come in contact with. *'Titans' - Walk very slowly and have the highest health of all enemies. Monsters *'Sprouts' - A offensive monster that fires long range projectiles. When it evolves it shoots out two projectiles and when it reaches its final form it shoots a large projectile that passes through enemies and harms them. Sprouts require 40 bones to create and have a base stat of two. *'Bonys' - A offensive monster that attacks enemies at short range. When it evolves it has a longer range and can turn to attack the enemies behind it. Bonys require 20 bones to create, the lowest of all monsters, and have a base stat of five. *'Slimes' - A defensive monster that slows down enemies. When it evolves the amount it slows down enemies increases. Slimes require 50 bones to create and have a stat of one. *'Demons' - A defensive monster that causes enemies to stop right in front of it. When evolved the time duration enemies are stopped increases. Demons cost 100 bones to create and have a stat of three. *'Dragons' - A offensive monster that attacks at short range. When evolved a dragon attacks with a fireball that has a chance of freezing enemies. Dragons take 100 bones to create and have a stat of five. *'Corpes' - A defensive monster that doesn't harm enemies in any form but instead benefit the player. Upon the death of an enemy, a corpe will increase the amount of bones received. Corpes cost 200 bones to create and start with a stat of three. *'Mudmans' - A offensive monster that throws mudballs that harm and force enemies back. Mudmans take 150 bones to create and have a attack of five. *'Hives' - A offensive monster that attack enemies with bees that home in on the enemy. These bees will only follow a enemy on the floor they are released on and will stop at doorways. When a hive evolves its attack range increases as well as the speed in which it releases bees. Hive takes 80 bones to create and have a stat of five. Interactive objects *'Magic spells' - Weapons the player can use that cost a high amount of bones. The player can either use blaze, blizzard, thunder, or tornado that costs 100 bones, 50 bones, 400 bones, and 200 bones, respectively. Blaze allows the player to attack with a single fireball to destroy a enemy while blizzard allows the player to strike a area and freeze all enemies that are present there. Tornado slows down all enemies on a single floor while thunder allows the player to target an area and zap enemies in the selected area with a thunderbolt. *'Bones' - Bones are given to the player at the start of the level, by defeating enemies, selling monsters, and given by corpes. Bones allow the player to use magic spells and create and upgrade monsters. Trivia *When the player starts up Monster Castle Defense, all enemies will walk across the bottom of the screen but if the player plays a level and goes back, enemies will no longer appear. References Category:Monster Castle Defense Category:Monster Castle Category:Games Category:Main games Category:Games with RPG elements